Northern Lights
by penguingirl266
Summary: You all know the story of Persephone, but what about Persephone's younger sister? This is Aurora's story. I had to write a Greek Myth story for school and decided to post it (shrug). Please R&R, this is wort reading! PG just to be safe.


A/N: I had to write this for school, so I figured I might as well post it on fanfiction.net. The assignment was to write an original Greek myth, and I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Oh, and this is a one-shot. Now enjoy and review!  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
NORTHERN LIGHTS: THE STORY OF AURORA BOREALIS  
  
You probably know the story of Demeter and her daughter, Persephone. What you don't know is the story of Persephone's little sister, Aurora. Ever wonder why we have the Northern Lights? Well, wonder no more. This is the story of Aurora Borealis.  
  
Demeter was always depressed when Persephone went to spend the winter as Hades' queen in the Underworld. What Demeter wanted more than anything was another daughter to love and care for all the time. To her great happiness, that winter she and Zeus had a baby girl. They named her Aurora Borealis, Aurora for short, and she was a most charming creature.  
  
Time passes fast, and before Demeter knew it, her little girl was a teenager with a love of beautiful things. Demeter had been so happy those past 13 years that she had forgotten to be depressed when Persephone traveled to the Underworld every fall. As a result, winter no longer occurred. The earth flourished all year long, and the mortals were most pleased.  
  
Aurora, though a wondrous girl, had a very peculiar hobby. Unlike her mother and older sister, she did not care to grow things or paint flowers. She liked to twirl flags.  
  
Her father Zeus had made her small flags to play with when she was little, and he had promised her that when she reached adolescence she could make beautiful pictures up in the sky with her flags. The brightly colored streamers she played with as a child were made of silk and gold, highly valued on Earth, but hardly a trifle up on Mount Olympus. She had become an excellent flag waver, and when she turned 13, Zeus summoned her and said:  
  
"Now, Aurora, I promised you that when you reached this age you might wave flags in the sky. I am a man who keeps my promises. Would you still be interested?"  
  
"Oh, Father, yes, YES!" she cried, hugging him. Zeus chuckled.  
  
Aurora began eagerly. She was now given the finest materials to weave her pennants from—fluffy clouds, star dust, even real fire from the sun. Her streamers were so bright and alive, they seemed magical. She began to wave them in the sky by day.  
  
Each day, Aurora streamed her banners across the sky for everyone to see, and to the mortals, they were the loveliest pictures ever. She had created a marvelous, rich blue for the sky, soft white for the clouds, and an enchanting green when tornadoes were near. But by far, her most beautiful banners were of sunrises and sunsets.  
  
Apollo, the Sun God, had always made the sunrises and sunsets rather plain and dull. But Aurora insisted on making them spectacular shows every night, and the mortals noticed.  
  
"What a lovely sunset!"  
  
"I can't remember when I've seen a better show."  
  
"How colorful!"  
  
"How bright!"  
  
Demeter and Zeus were well pleased with their daughter's cleverness. Apollo, however was deeply jealous. No one had ever complimented his sunrises or sunsets.  
  
"That's my job!" he muttered to himself often. "And now she's stolen it away from me!"  
  
Apollo was near his breaking point, and one sunset in particular was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
Apollo was preparing to let the sun set in his usual, boring way. He was in a good mood, for he had not seen Aurora showing off all day. He was about to let the sun set when—  
  
"Hello, Apollo!" called a light, clear voice. Apollo froze. He knew that voice all too well. He turned to see Aurora, holding her magnificent pennant of fire and gold and wearing a friendly smile.  
  
"My, it's been an exciting day, hasn't it?" she asked happily. "Why, I've had a glorious time, waving my banners all day. Well, time to do the sunset. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
It was obvious Apollo did mind, for he had turned very red and let out a low growl. Unfortunately for her, Aurora did not see him. She began to make the sunset. This one was so splendid that every single person on the earth turned to watch it, and when she finally let the sun sink below the sky, every single person applauded.  
  
This was too much for Apollo. He waved his hands furiously. Aurora felt herself being lifted up from where she treaded air. She finally looked upon Apollo and began to tremble. He was shaking from anger and hysteria.  
  
"There!" cried Apollo. He had grabbed her banner, the banner she had worked on for so long, and ripped it to shreds. He grabbed Aurora and threw her up north, into the sky. "There!" Apollo screamed again. "You have the whole sky to yourself! Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW???"  
  
Apollo had thrown Aurora with such force that she was unable to stop herself from sailing through the air. She was more frightened than she had been her entire life. Then she saw her multicolored flag hurtling toward her—the only tangible memory of her life up to that point. She reached out and, with her last ounce of strength, grabbed it. It glittered faintly in the night sky. And that was the last Apollo saw of Aurora before she disappeared behind a cloud, never to be seen again.  
  
Zeus had seen all this up on Mount Olympus, and now he flew up to Apollo, bellowing with rage. He tried desperately to get Aurora back, but his efforts were fruitless. Aurora was gone for good. Demeter, who had also flown up and was weeping, begged Zeus to try one more thing.  
  
"Send her a flag," Demeter begged. "That way, she will always be happy. Here, I have her favorite—the green, red, and blue one.  
  
"I'll try," said Zeus. He threw the flag with all his might in the direction Aurora had disappeared. After a few moments, the flag disappeared too. The three gods stood anxiously, treading air, waiting for a sign from Aurora.  
  
Demeter was the first to spot it. "Look! Over there!" she cried, trying to stifle her sobs. "See? She is waving her flag!"  
  
It was true. Although Aurora was invisible, the pennant's colors were bright as ever, shimmering against the night sky.  
  
"Aurora!" cried Demeter. "Can you hear me, Darling? You must wave your flag every night, just to show that you remember me. Always remember. I love you!" She broke down sobbing, and began her sad journey back to Mount Olympus. Zeus turned slowly towards Apollo, rumbling with rage. Apollo was so nervous; he looked as though he was taking a fit.  
  
"Now," bellowed Zeus, nearly blasting out Apollo's eardrums, "let's see what to do about you."  
  
The punishment, as everyone suspected, was severe. In addition to his duties as God of the Sun, Apollo had to take on the work of Aurora. This included making the flags as well as waving them across the sky. Doing both jobs was very hectic for Apollo, but he had no choice. It was to be his destiny.  
  
Demeter didn't think she would ever get over her daughter's disappearance. For a long time, the earth was in ruins. Nothing grew, and the people starved. Finally Demeter saw that life had to go on, and she went back to her original schedule: she only let things grow the six months Persephone was with her.  
  
And every night, Demeter watched the shimmering lights of the flag waved by Aurora Borealis fill the night sky, reassuring her that her daughter still remembered.  
  
Author's Note: The Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights, are common in the northern hemisphere between October and May. These natural lights are a spectacular show for anyone who sees them. Scientists have proven that the Northern Lights are caused by a magnetic attraction between the North and South Poles.  
  
But are they? I have always wondered.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Well, hope you liked it! Please review if you did! 


End file.
